Season 25
'Season 25 '''is the twenty-fifth season of the Stuffed Animal Show. Production On August 14, 2017, one month before Season 23's premiere, many viewers of the Stuffed Animal Show thought that the series' twenty-third season will be the show's final season but Anthony Ortiz and the cast claimed that he and them were currently planning up to Season 26, in which Season 25 would be upcoming in the process. The Stuffed Animal Show's twenty-fifth season unveils times taking place after the previous season's finale and the season officially launches two days before the beginning of February 2018, starting episodes on January 30, 2018. According to Anthony Ortiz, this season will continue the show's greatness by bringing in some new characters and bringing back some old characters, such as Desmond and Wyclef. Also known, more of Evan and Renata's relationship will develop in some good ways but often in crazy ways possible. The season also reveals that there will also be more antagonists as well as the stuffed animals even traveling to a royal kingdom which is called Clothia, in those episodes is where the viewers get their first look at the first antagonists of the season. Six characters in the kingdom will be introduced in those episodes as well as three antagonists and when the stuffed animals go to Clothia will last for episodes 10-14 of that season, similar to Season 23 when the stuffed animals fought the Haunted Army and in Season 19 where the stuffed animals fought villains on Christmas, altogether those two lasted four episodes while the episodes in Clothia will last for five episodes. More Stuffedgomery citizens' lives will be focused on like the relation of Larry and Ron, which will be explored on. A backstory of how Deputy Dog was recruited for Stuffedgomery Prison will also be shown in the season as well as more will be explored with the Amusement Park workers and more information will be revealed about Black-eyed Jake's father and it is said that Jedediah will meet up with his son in one of the episodes. Another episode will show the twins of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters hanging out for a day, those twins being Tic and Tac, Scottie and Spite and Gangster and Mangster and Jangle will make a grand return to the Population of Plush. This season is stated not to be the endgame of the Stuffed Animal Show, such as Season 23 which was claimed by a lot of viewers to be the series' endgame. However, the cast says that Season 30 is planned up to and they even state that after the thirtieth season that they think that the Stuffed Animal Show will not be over and that there are more years of the show to come… Episodes #Outside the Attic - The stuffed animals encourage Russell and Broozer to have a day out in Stuffedgomery. #Evan and Renata - Evan decides to see what Renata does in her usual day. #Date Night - Renata accepts Evan's offer to hang out with each other. #The Insects Come Back - Desmond and Wyclef return to Stuffedgomery. #Jedediah and Jake - Black-eyed Jake meets his father. #Tents Brothers - Ron and Larry see each other again and are revealed to be brothers. #Deputy's Story - Sheriff Squirrel tells Larry the story of how Deputy Dog was hired for Stuffedgomery Prison. #Who Am I? - Tic, Tac, Scottie, Spite, Gangster and Mangster hang out and begin to cause chaos all over Stuffedgomery due to being twins and being unable to be told apart by almost everyone. #Oh, Brother - Jingle's twin brother Jangle returns to see the stuffed animals again. #Kingdom of Clothia - The stuffed animals end up in a kingdom, which is known as Clothia. #Evil Encounter - The stuffed animals meet up with three stuffed animals named Hawthorne, Cadman and Stewart who appear to be friendly welcoming them into their lair but aren't exactly what they seem… #Royal Pains - The stuffed animals run into the princess and prince of Clothia as well as their guards accompanying them. #Castle Invasion - With their plan thinking to be all working well, Hawthorne, Cadman and Stewart invade House Beaumont where they steal the king's scepter for themselves. #Working with Royalty - The stuffed animals must work together with Diana, Frederick and their guards to take down Hawthorne, Cadman and Stewart. #Hurry to the Headquarters - The stuffed animals return to Stuffedgomery after quite the adventure of going to Clothia. #Attic Discovery - Russell and Broozer discover a box of ''Ultra Powerful Guy comics in the attic. #Tag Team Championship Match - Sly and Whisper defend the SCW Tag Team Championships against Twigs and Fortune. Will Sly and Whisper hold onto their belts or will Twigs and Fortune dethrone the first-ever 2-time SCW Tag Team Champions? #Stuck in Space - Astronaut brothers Tenny and Venny look to find a way out of space and back on Earth, however all of the ways seem impossible. #Allies' Night Out - The allies of the stuffed animals decide to have a night out with each other. #Renata Gets a Raise - Renata is glad after hearing the news that she is finally going to get a raise from Edgar, however one problem seems to get in the way of it. #Fournier Bakery v Hardware and Tools - Neighboring stores Fournier Bakery and Hardware and Tools have a battle to see which location is better. #Legend of Felis Catus - The stuffed animals are determined to find the history behind Felis Catus, one of Stuffedgomery's most famous heroes which is on the Feline Monument. #Construction Worker Conundrum - The workers at the Stuffedgomery Construction Site are pleased when they hire another construction worker to be on the crew, little do they know that the man is only out for one thing and that is to be the only construction worker in all of Stuffedgomery. #New Mascot - George is in search of a new mascot for George's Grocery Store. #Hippopotamus Havoc - Things seem to be going well in Stuffedgomery until a stuffed hippopotamus suspiciously arrives in town, appearing to be in search of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. #Stuffed Animals v Hadley - After Hadley's true colors are revealed, the stuffed animals have no choice but to fight yet another villain. Will the stuffed animals once again succeed as they do against all antagonists or will Hadley be the first villain to not fail? Characters Introduced *Edgar Abbott *Diana Beaumont *Frederick Beaumont *Fairfax Aves *Santiago Sapo *Bongo Primate *Breadcrumbs Miniature *Hawthorne Hisser *Cadman Macaca Fascicularis *Stewart Felidae *Lenny Spaceman *Wayne Canyon *Woodwind Sax *Clever *Gladstone Ackerman *Tenny Spaceman *Venny Spaceman *Twigs Furaha *Fortune Zhang *Surfer Slang *Justin Mallard *Fuchsia Flamingo *Felis Catus *Augusta Brickton *Ricky Repairmore *Olsen Stickham *Melvin Mixer *Gene Projectson *Hubert Diggington *Ezekiel Tradesperson *Wanda Register *Maiz En la Mazorca *Hadley Hippopotamus Trivia *Anthony Ortiz has stated that Season 24 will be a great season but also stated that Season 25 will follow its greatness. *This season marks the return of three characters: Desmond and Wyclef who both have not appeared since the twenty-third season episode Creepy Crawlers as well as Jangle who has not appeared since the twenty-first season episode Jangle's Here. Category:Seasons